Netherworld Craziness Eventful Night
by Kharaxel
Summary: Adell, Rozalind, Laharl, Etna and Flonne are on a trip. What trip? Well, that's not important now. The only thing that is important is the fact that during the night hot secks ensues. First chapter will focus on Adell, and second on Laharl.


It was night. Laharl was sitting on a snag. Beside him was standing Adell, with a very huge grin on his face. They were guarding their camp. The girls: Etna, Flonne and Rozalind were sleeping.

Laharl looked at Adell who was still grinning, and it was obvious that he was thinking something dirty.

-"What's with that shit-eating grin on your face?" – Laharl finally decided to ask.

-"Oh? I'm just thinking what I am going to do to Rozy tonight." – Replied Adell, without stopping grinning.

-"As I thought…something perverse it is. But may I ask, how can you be so sure that she will give you any? After all Me, Flonne and Etna are here too."

-"Ha, ha, ha. Don't worry. You see, I added something special to their food. It just requires them to fall asleep, and when you wake them up they'll be all over your cock. He, heh."

Laharl nodded with an understanding, and wanted to give the conversation a rest, when suddenly a certain realization hit him.

-"Wait. "THEIR food"? You gave this…whatever…to Etna and Flonne too?

-"Hell yes, I did! I thought about you too. You can have some fun with the two of them." – Adell pointed at Etna and Flonne.

Laharl's face became red like an apple, he wanted to say something but then, Adell started hitting frying pan with his hand to wake up girls.

And they did woke up.

Rozy got up and started rubbing her eyes.

-"What…what's all the rucket Ade..."

She didn't finish, because Adell embraced and gave her a deep kiss. Their tongues met, and were clashing with each other. After few second, Adell broke up the kiss. He looked at Rozalind, she was blushing. He knew that she was completely his. He pulled off top of her skirt revealing her big breasts, which he started to rub with his hands. Rozalind began moaning with pleasure.

-"Oh God, Rozy. Your tits, I LOVE them. I will suck on them." – Said Adell, licking her left breast.

-"Yes…Adell…suck on them. Suck on my boobs! Ooohhh!"

Adell started to suck on Rozalind's left nipple, while rubbing her other breast. She was moaning in pleasure.

-"Yesss! Adell! I love it!" – She screamed out.

Adell stopped sucking on her nipple, and reached with his hand to her pussy. He started rubbing it through the clothes. He could clearly feel that Rozalind was very wet. He took off rest of her skirt, revealing her pussy.

-"Adell…fuck me! Fuck me…in the pussy!" – She screamed out to him.

Adell smiled.

-"Damn right, I'm going to fuck you! I'm going in."

Adell quickly took off his pants, revealing his huge cock. Rozalind's eyes were wide open, as she stared at his member. He kneeled before her, and put his cock into her pussy. He wasn't even waiting for her to be fully prepared, he pounded on her keyhole very hard.

-"Oh…GOD! Adell! Yes! YES! MORE!" – She was screaming out loud. She felt extreme pleasure as Adell was thrusting in and out of her.

-"You like, don't you bitch? I'm going to cum in your pussy…you better be ready!" – Adell said, and started thrusting even harder.

-"YESSS! ADELL! POUR YOUR WHITE SEED INTO MY FILTHY PUSSY! DO IT! I WANT IT BADLY!" – Rozalind screamed out, and shook her head, grabbing it with both her hands.

-"As you wish, my princess! I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR PUSSY NOW!" – He shouted, and poured his cum into Rozy's pussy. She was shaking with every stream of jizz that was shooting out of Adell's cock right into her womb.

-"Oh… yess." – Said Rozalind.

Adell smiled, and pulled out his penis from her pussy. His semen was pouring out of her pussy.

-"Do you want some more?" – He asked.

-"Yes." - She replied.

-"And where do you want it?"

-"In…in the ass."

-"Very well, I will fuck that slutbag ass of yours. Turn around."

Rozalind turned around and sticked out her great and round ass. Adell licked his lips, and smacked her booty.

-"AAH!" – Rozalind .

Adell laughed, and put his still hard cock into her asshole. Rozalind's eyes opened wide and she cried out a moan of pleasure. Adell was whamming his cock into her pussy, as she was moaning and begging for more.

- "Adell! This is… this is the best! Your cock is the BEST! AAAAH!" – She said and sticked her tongue out.

-"I bet it is, you slut! But your ass is also…THE BEST! I'M GOING TO SHOOT MY CUM INTO YOUR ASS!"

With that said, Adell pounded into Rozy's ass twice as hard and shoot out his semen.

-"OH MY GOD! YESS!!!" – She screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Adell woke up when in the morning. Everyone else was sleeping. Rozalind was sleeping naked, with her ass sticked out. He smiled, and looked at Laharl, Etna and Flonne. They were all naked and both girls were embracing Laharl who was in the middle of them.

-"Yup. This was an eventful night."

End

Okay, so. This story is the part where we only get to look at Adell and Rozy having fun. The next chapter will talk about Etna, Laharl and Flonne.

Jesus… I'm losing my mind. Second time writing shit like this.


End file.
